Dirty Little Secret
by Goddess of Swords
Summary: Carmilla spends a week making dog jokes at Danny's expense. One morning, Danny wakes up to find that Carmilla had escalated her torture. Danny/Carmilla


The universe was seriously fucking with Danny.

It had to be. That was the only explanation for this.

_This_ was her girlfriend deciding that the only thing that would truly make her happy for the past week was if she made as many dog jokes as humanly possible. At Danny's expense. And yeah, Danny did kinda understand that being the alpha of the campus wolf pack did sort of leave her wide open to them, but this was ridiculous.

Every time she saw Carmilla it was something new. It had been exasperating, but she dealt with it. she doubted it would be the last time someone insulted her fur, anyway, and besides, Carmilla's pleased little smirk was honestly adorable. She was just so _proud_ of herself, it made Danny want to wrap her up in a blanket and snuggle her forever… not the point. The point was, the insults themselves had been manageable. Then Carmilla got bored.

Danny started finding little things left for her in unobtrusive places. A dog biscuit in her fridge, a chew toy under her pillow, things of that nature. That was slightly more annoying.

This morning she had woken up to a collar around her neck and a vampire straddling her.

Danny had no idea how to handle this. This was so far beyond her range of experience it had passed the horizon and kept going on to China. She blinked up at Carmilla, feeling the leather that wrapped around her throat. That was one good thing, she supposed. Carmilla only bought the best.

She supposed she should be offended, really. A collar implied that she was just some trained pet to be kept on a leash, obeying all of her mistress' commands in the hopes of getting rewarded. It really should rankle her to the very heart of her truly-and-completely-an-independent-woman, take-no-shit soul. The only thing was, it didn't.

The fingers of one of Carmilla's hands were wrapped around the collar, knuckles pressing into the werewolf's windpipe. Danny literally couldn't be more vulnerable if she tried, and there was a vampire – a _vampire_, was there anything in the world a werewolf hated more? – sitting on her. She should be terrified. She should be fighting.

Danny moaned.

Carmilla looked taken aback for a second, then smirked. The werewolf flushed, closing her eyes in a vain attempt to ignore the smugness that literally radiated off her girlfriend. She felt Carmilla's fingers tighten and then she _pulled_, ever so gently, on the collar. Danny's eyes flew open in shock, completely taken off-guard by the sudden heat that spread through her body. It was new, new and so very interesting, but there was no way in hell she was letting Carmilla know how much she was affected. She would likely never hear the end of it.

Then Carmilla caught her eyes and she realized that there was zero point in trying to hide it. Carmilla knew, just like Carmilla always knew. "You like that, buttercup?" The vampire's voice was impossibly husky as she spoke, darting her tongue out to wet her lips. Danny could literally see her pupils widening, expanding until her eyes were nearly solid black. The werewolf hesitated, still not entirely willing to submit so completely to her girlfriend, but then Carmilla yanked the collar a fraction tighter and Danny couldn't stop herself from nodding.

The vampire gave her the filthiest grin she had ever seen. "Oh, darling, we're going to have ever so much fun, you and I."

Danny nodded again, feeling vaguely dazed and still a tiny bit asleep. Carmilla's smile combined with the fingers digging into her windpipe were leaving her unable to find words.

The vampire rolled her hips down the slightest bit and Danny whimpered, arching up. Carmilla pulled back, arching an eyebrow at Danny. "Now, pet, that's not polite. Didn't you ever learn manners?" She rolled her hips again, gently, not giving Danny the contact that she craved.

Danny took a breath, met Carmilla's gaze, and gave in. "Please."


End file.
